User talk:24.36.55.84
Dude, get a life. and do your OWN edits instead of someone else's. If you keep up with editing other people's pages and insulting them, I will report you to an admin. I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 22:05, November 1, 2013 (UTC) THAT DOES IT!!!!! YOU HAVE HAD WAY TO MUCH FUN! I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 17:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You're dead meat, you pestilential vandalizing little troll! I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 21:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey man. GET A JOB!!!!!! or get out! 12:46, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Quit messing with us loser! Baransu17 (talk) 18:50, November 4, 2013 (UTC) You know, when you decide to admit that I'm messing with you and call me petty insults, you admit this is bothering you. That just makes people want to do it more. I've already reported to a Wikia Staff member about your pestilential behavior. I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 01:26, November 5, 2013 (UTC) It's been almost a week. I still can't believe they haven't just banned me yet. You're grounded for the rest of your life young man!!! 17:36, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, man you want a second chance? You should apologize to all of us here for, well, you know... the unwanted edits. I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 21:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Second chance Riku Replica's Princess is right. You should apologize to everyone for your innapropiate behavior. 21:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about with "Second chance"? When did I ever ask for that? I'm laughing. : You know what? Go **** yourself. : 21:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Continue to be angry. Go for it. By the way, I'm not an idiot, I know how to check IP addresses. 173.75.250.59 is Riku Replica's Princess. I'm fully aware of the posts you make just by signing out. They are hilariously childish in how uncreative and uninspired they are. You literally just did caps lock poop jokes. I hope you feel clever. Speaking of IP Addresses, CHECK THE FUCKING IP ADDRESSES. I haven't edited a page in over a week now. I don't know how many god damn times the other guy editing stuff has told you to just check them. You keep yelling at me about the stuff HE changes. It's almost depressing at this point both how unattentive you guys are and how underappreciated he is. Yeah I'm not getting any street cred yo. I have only said it many times for a couple of days now that it has been me, not him. You guys fucking suck at trying to get rid of the one guy that has been messing with you. Again, it was me. 23:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC) *facepalm* I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 00:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC) What the hell are you talking about?! I am not 173.75.250.59! That was my little SISTER! I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 01:20, November 13, 2013 (UTC) DAYTONAAAAAAAA Meh. I'm gonna chillax with my older sis now. Later, dude.. *brofist* 00:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) WOAH How'd my IP change? O_o 00:58, December 4, 2013 (UTC)